The Master
The Master is a Hardmode NPC and the Hardmode version of the Guide. He is unlocked after the Wall of Flesh is defeated. He also gives the player quests like the Angler. However, the original Guide can respawn during the Wall of Flesh battle, so how does The Master replace him? Well, two things would have to be changed in the fight: * The Guide cannot respawn during the fight. * If the fight is lost, the guide returns. If the fight is won and hardmode is active, the Master will spawn in the guide's place. Quests Destroy an Altar Destroy either a Crimson or Demon Altar. Reward: 12 Cobalt Bars, 7 Gold Coins Destroyer of Destroyers Kill the Destroyer. Reward: Staff of Devastation, 6 Gold Coins Eye Crusher Kill the Twins. Reward: Cursed Flamethrower, 6 Gold Coins Playing with Firepower Kill Skeletron Prime. Reward: Bone Shotgun Unvironmentalist Kill Plantera Reward: 14 Chlorophyte Bars, 6 Gold Coins Temple: Become Dead Kill Golem Reward: Golem's Head, 7 Gold Coins Pumpkingdom Survive a Pumpkin Moon Reward: Horseman's Dagger, 6 Gold Coins Scream for Ice Survive a Frost Moon Reward: Snowman Shotgun , 7 Gold Coins Devoted Lunatic Kill the Lunatic Cultist Reward: Book of the Celestial, 15 Gold Coins True Champion Kill the Moon Lord Reward: Lunar Gift, 1 Platinum Quotes First time being talked to: * Who are you? Oh, the "champion". I think you'll find my services much more adequete than the moron before me. Always: * Yes, I may be rude but all that matters is that the work gets done. Grow up! * What do you want? During a Blood Moon: * Get out of here. I am not giving you quests in this bloodbath. If the Demolitionist is present: * of Demolitionist is barbaric. Thinks bombs and dynamite are the solution to everything... I mean, what can you expect from a dwarf? If the Painter is present: * What a waste of space, that of Painter. If the Arms Dealer is present: * That fool thinks he's so clever with his guns. If the Nurse is present: * Ha, I'm no crybaby. Let the wounds heal themselves. If the Mechanic and Steampunker is present: * of Mechanic and of Steampunker.. Nerds. Waste of life to study how to wire up a trap. If the Goblin Tinkerer is present: * That goblin.. I have a feeling his wealth is not earned genuinely. Before destroying an Altar: * You know those.. those evil looking things? Altars? I don't care. Smash it for me. Before defeating a Mech Boss: * So you think you've killed them all, huh? Well no. Perhaps you should wait for night.. Before defeating Plantera * I felt a great urge to go to the Jungle, after you killed of that metal thing. But, I think it would be a better idea if you went. Before defeating Golem * Lizard? Lihzard? Lihzrd? Lahzrad? I don't know, Kill them all! Before defeating the Lunatic Cultist * I don't trust those worshippers at the dungeon. Destroy them. Before defeating the Moon Lord * A lunar invasion happened? Who cares. Just kill a giant god and get over it. After defeating the Moon Lord: * Yeah, yeah yeah. You killed a god. * Here to brag? Trivia * Based on his quotes, the Master hates almost every NPC. * This NPC is added to make the death of the guide not so anticlimatic. = Category:NPCs Category:Hardmode NPCs